


pizza delivery

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breasts, F/F, Kinktober 2019, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quick Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wordcount: 100-500, f/f - Freeform, pizza delivery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 20: Roleplay“Pizza delivery for an Angels Ziegler.”





	pizza delivery

“Pizza delivery for an Angela Ziegler.” Lena said in a seductive voice, entering the room with a box of pizza in her left hand, which caused Angela to raise an eyebrow.

“You actually bought pizza for this?”

“What did we say about breaking character? You ordered it, and I am expecting money for it.”

“Well miss pizza delivery girl, I’m afraid I don’t have any. But I’m willingly to pay you with some, other services, if you catch my drift.”

Lena gave Angela a small smile, before she put the pizza down on the table.

“Well miss, that is usually against company protocols, but you’re so pretty so I will make an exception.” she answered, and began to unbutton her blouse, much to Angela’s delight. The moment it fell to the ground and Lena’s beautiful chest was revealed, her heart skipped a beat.

Angela immediately walked up towards her and placed one of her hands over one of Lena’s boobs, and carefully squeezed, causing the younger woman to let out a loud moan.

She loved what she was hearing. With her free hand, Angela made her way up Lena’s skirt and found out she wasn’t wearing any underwear when her hand touched her labia and another whimper escaped her lover. She was already wet, so Angela carefully slid two fingers inside of her, while she use her thumb and a finger to gently massage her clit. Lena squirmed and almost squeezed her legs shut to the tension, while Angela continued to thrust her fingers inside of her.

“Angela, fuck.”

Hearing her say her name with such a yelp was intoxicating. The woman sped up and felt how Lena’s walls became tighter by the second, and then, she climaxed.

Lena’s breath went from several per second, to slowing down as her body relaxed. Angela grinned.

“Well, that was fast. Did you enjoy it?”

“That was one of the cheesiest role plays we’ve ever done. Loved every bit of it. Now, let me treat you.”


End file.
